6 Types!
by Dr. Fraggle
Summary: Naruto was exiled from Konoah and met 6 dragons in his basement. He goes to Fairy Tail with his new powers. What will happen while he's there?


**HEY GUYS! MY COMPUTER WENT HAYWIRE SO WENEVER I CAME BACK TO A STORY, IT WOULD RESET! DAMNIT! OH WELL. THIS IS A NARUTO AND ERZA PAIRING AND NARUTO GETTING REVENGE ON THE LEAF. DUN DUN DUN! ENJOY!**

_Prologue:_

Naruto stopped the 4th Great Ninja War, but was still hated by everyone. Madara and Obito were dead that's good, but everyone, even his friends, Jirayah, Tsunade and Iruka, were pissed and hated Naruto from the beginning. They showed their true personality when he killed Sasuke. Now, he's in a meeting deciding whether or not he is exiled or executed. He really hoped it was the former. But it still hurt to know everyone hated him. Even the shy, modest, blushing-up-a-storm Hinata Hyuuga and emotionless Shino Aburame hated him!

"We will vote if the demon brat will be exiled for eternity or executed! I'll start." Tsunade announced. "I vote execution." Naruto didn't even need to hear the rest. Everyone hated him anyway but he was surprised to hear te rest of the votes were exile. "Fine. He is to leave the village by nightfall. And don't expect escaping. Anbu will be by the village gates." Tsunade dismissed the meeting and Naruto went home to pack. He put in his most favored possessions in like his headband, team 7 picture, and pajamas. They were really special to him. He put his other possessions away next. He then went to his basement, though, he didn't have one. He never noticed because he was just too sad to be thinking correctly at the moment. But once he got to the 'basement', he was being sucked into a portal in the floor.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Down he went, possessions and all, into a place unknown to human kind. It seems kami has chosen him for something.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Gah!" Naruto landed on his back on jagged rocks. "Ack!" His bag fell on his stomach. Getting up, he rubbed his stomach. "Owwwwwww...huh?" He looked around and saw a sky the color of flames and giant lizards with wings standing in a circle. Seems like they're having an argument.

**"When I choose my slayer, he or she shall be the strongest!"**

**"No. My slayer will. I have chosen the gender. Boy. He will become the most talented of them all. He will crush anyone who stands in his way! Just like me!"**

**"No. MY dragon slayer will be the strongest. Like you Acnologia, I have chosen a boy to become a lady killer and have a harem!" **

Naruto decided to make himself known.

"Uhhhh. Hi? I don't know what you're talking about, but it must be pretty important." The draagons turned towards him.

**"A boy...Yes! My Dragon Slayer! Come here boy! What is your name?" **

"Naruto Uzumaki. But I heard all of you talking about his or her Dragon Slayer. So why don't I become all of your Dragon Slayer's?" The dragons were very quiet.

**"Yeah! Then, he'll be the best Dragon Slayer ever!" **

**"We wouldn't be doing this past the year 777 ok boy?"**

**"He will crush everyone!" **  
>Naruto looked at all the dragons. "Ok! So when do we start?" A dragon leand in closer.<p>

**"Right now." **And the training has begun!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Year 777 (10 years later)_

Naruto dodged another claw, courtesy of Acnologia. Over the 10 years, he has gotten to know all of them. Acnologia, Skia, Guerra, Namina, Zirconis, and Naruto just calls thhe last dragon, Vermillion, since he has no name.

"Vermillion Dragon's Roar!" Naruto released a wave of heat from his mouth. They were purple-pink flames. They headed towards Acnologia and he jumped. The spell caused a crater and dust to pick up. Using the dust as a cover, Naruto rushed at Acnologia and swung a punch. It connected. "Bullseye." Naruto smirked. Acnologia nodded and stopped the training.

**"Naruto. We..." **Naruto was getting confused as to why they stopped the training. The other dragons came over with lacrimas in their hands. Acnologia pulls one out as well. **"Here. We are very proud of you. But unfortunately, you have to go to Earthland now."** Naruto nodded. He has heard all about Earthland and magic 10 years ago.

**"We'll miss you bud. Remember, hook up with a lovely lady. Make me proud." Z**irconis was corrected.

**"Make us ALL proud Naruto."** Skia handed over her lacrima first, then the other dragons followed suit. **"Head over to Fairy Tail. I'm sure they'll love to have you." **Naruto nodded.

"Bye guys. Thanks for teaching me. I promise I'll make you all proud." The dragons nodded as Naruto turned and disappeared.

**"I hope he turns out to be a great mage." **Namina said.

**"Agreed." **The others said in unison.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Earthland Fairy Tail Entrance_

Naruto now stood at the entrance of Fairy Tail. He wore a black and blue t-shirt with a white light jacket. He wore a scarf with scales that was purple-pink and the ouline of the scales were light red. His sandles that were jade colored.

"Here I go." Naruto lifted his foot up and kicked open the doors. More like kick them down. They were now off their hinges on the ground. Everyone in the guild was shocked, they stopped their guild brawls. But one pink haired boy opened his mouth.

"Hey! You broke our doors! For that, you'll face my wrath!" He charged with a flaming fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Naruto charged up his Water Dragon Slayer magic.

"Water Dragon's Bullet!" Naruto's mouth filled up with water and he released it in a gig water bullet, the size of Naruto. It hit the boy head on, knocking him and his flames out.

"Natsu!" A blue cat flew over to the now named Natsu.

"What's all this ruckus!?" Everyone, except Natsu, turned to see the Guild master.

"This guy just came and busted our doors. Along with Natsu." Someone said. The master looked at Naruto.

"Hmmmmmm... Kid! You have a look I've seen all too well. How old are you son?" Naruto remembered the past.

_Flashback_

_**"In order to do this, you will need to become a few years younger."**__ Namina said to Naruto. _

_"How many years younger?" Namina thought for a moment._

**_"About 5 years younger."_ **And so Naruto was made younger.

Flashback END

"19" Makarov clapped.

"You're in!" Everyone fell anime style. Naruto was gonna have a good time in Fairy Tail.

A very good time indeed.


End file.
